Fearless
by ianon2013
Summary: (4/5) Ogron somehow got free from his ice prison and killed Anagan, Gantlos, and Deman. His plan? To sniff out Mephiles and make him give birth to an ultimate weapon that could make him ruler of Earth, Mobius, and Magix but Mephiles has to battle his greatest fear/ father from doing so but will he succeed? (Sorry that the intro was lopsided) {Coming soon Fall 2013}
1. Intro

_*****__**Intro**__*****_

Ogron somehow got free from his ice prison and killed Anagan, Gantlos, and Deman. His plan? To sniff out Mephiles and make him give birth to an ultimate weapon that could make him ruler of Earth, Mobius, and Magix but Mephiles has to battle his greatest fear/ father from doing so but will he succeed?

(Song belongs to Disney and Girl V.S Monster)

I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead 

(Ogron rising from his ice prison)

Got you running scared, I'm Fearless 

(Ogron chasing Mephiles in Mobius)

I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down 

(Mephiles trips and falls)

Don't you come around, I'm Fearless  
I'm Fearless

Whoooooaaa, whoooaa  
I'm Fearless

(Ogron ready to cast the spell)

I've got the upper hand now 

(Mephiles gets up)

And you're losing ground 

(Mephiles punches Ogron in the face and the wizard stumbles back a little)

You never had to fight back  
Never lost a round 

(Mephiles spin dashes Ogron)

You see the gloves are coming off  
Tell me when you've had enough  
Yeah

(Mephiles becomes his crystallized form)

Ready for a showdown  
And we're face to face  
I think I'll rearrange it  
Put you in your place  
You don't get the best of me  
Check it, your afraid of me

(The two up on their feet ready to fight)

I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead 

(Mephiles is back from being in the Infinity Ocean)

Got you running scared, I'm Fearless  
I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down 

(Mephiles starts shooting Ogron with his Energy Spear)

Don't you come around, I'm Fearless  
I'm Fearless

I'm Fearless

(Ogron trips and falls)

You used to make my heart pound  
Just the thought of you  
But now you're in the background  
Whatcha gonna do?  
Sound off if you hear this  
We're feeling Fearless, We're feeling Fearless

(Mephiles drains his magic powers then kills him then faces audience)

"I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running scared, I'm Fearless (Points to audience)

I'm calling you out

(Points thumb behind him)

I'm taking you down 

(Points to the ground)

Don't you come around, I'm Fearless 

(Balls his right fist close to his right cheek)

I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead  
Got you running scared, I'm Fearless (Points to audience) 

I'm calling you out,

(Points thumb behind him)

I'm taking you down 

(Points to the ground)

Don't you come around, I'm Fearless  
I'm Fearless"

(Mephiles ends it by shooting a Energy Spear at the camera and everything blacks out).


	2. Chapter 2

Calm, Cool, and Collected

Team Chaotix, Team Sonic, Team Rose, and Team Dark including Silver, Metal Sonic, Vanilla, and Mephiles are enjoying a picnic in the park

"Hey there big brother" Ianon asked holding two pretzel dogs

Ianon explained to Mephiles about his birth

"Ianon, when is my birthday?"

"November 14 1996" Ianon answered her brother.

_**(*Awkward moment*)**_

"Well, this is weird" Ianon said

"Totally" Mephiles agreed

…

Shadow the hedgehog sat down next to Mephiles and Knuckles sat down next to Ianon "hi honey bun" the fairy and echidna kissed.

Rouge sat down next to Shadow and kissed his cheek "I love you Shadow" the hedgehog looked at his lover and smiled, Sonic and Amy were talking together then they threw their arms around one another.

"Amy, can I tell you this real quick?" Sonic asked as they let go of each other "Sure Sonic, you can tell me anything", Sonic took a deep breath in and out

"Amy Rose, I love you to my heart's content" Sonic said "but can you please stop stalking me? It's kinda getting annoying, okay?" Amy nodded then the two kissed.

Also Cream and Charmy were with each other, Charmy got curious of what a hotdog would taste like in a pretzel bun

"Mmm" the bee swallowed his last bite and licked the mustard off his mouth "this is pretty good"

Cream giggled "Charmy, can I tell you something?" Vector and Espio were all ears, eavesdropping on the two.

"Yes Cream?" the small rabbit gave herself a minute to think about what she wants to say "I want to tell you that you're a great friend Charmy, the best…and I was wondering when we're teenagers that maybe we can go out with each other" Cream smiled as Charmy gave her a blank look.

"You mean like, a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship?" Charmy asked and Cream gave a nod "well then, I accept" the two smiled at each other then Charmy gave Cream a peck on the lips.

"Ah, young love" Vector, Vanilla, and Espio were looking at the two young kids holding hands and talking "maybe you and I should get together" Vanilla said to the green reptile "maybe we should".

Espio felt like a downer with no one to love, every girl has been taken "Hey, don't feel bad! Someday you'll meet a girl who actually loves you" the chameleon knew who's voice it is.

He turned around and saw a pair of gold eyes looking at him "thanks Silver" the hedgehog and the chameleon hugged

After the lovely picnic, they all went home but Ianon were having a mother/son time together in Ianon's room with Silver as Mephiles was asleep on his cot, also Silver had his own cot in Ianon's room too

"Mom, what's earth like there? What does it look like? Is it wonderful? Are the people there happy? Tell me"

Ianon laughed as Silver cuddled with her, his left hand was on her stomach with his head on her cheast

"It's hard to explain Silver but someday I'll take you there" Ianon gently played with one of his quills "I understand mom", Ianon kissed her son's head "such a good boy"

A long silence filled the house and the fairy fell asleep but the white hedgehog was thinking about earth and what its culture were, including stories about the past of what happened 'someday I'll see earth and take my first step on it's grounds'.

Summer is getting closer to every minute to being over with 'mom will have to go back to school soon and will have to go back to earth but maybe on the first day that maybe Ianon could take me with her'

The white hedgehog got off the bed and quietly got out of the room, shutting the door behind him "how did Ianon get to Mobius in the first place? Maybe somebody knows, I hope"

Silver had many questions in his head, he figured out the 'Whom' about Ianon but:

What: did she do to get to Mobius?

When: she did it

Where: in Mobius did she come from?

Why: would she leave earth?

How: did she know about Mobius?

So he asked his best man Espio first, who was meditating in his room.

Silver knocked on his door "who is it?" Espio asked "It's Silver" the chameleon opened his bedroom door seeing his best friend "do you need something?" Espio asked "No Espio, I was wondering how Ianon got here" 'Silver wants to know how Ianon got to this place? Well that's new'.

The chameleon let the white hedgehog come into his room "well, she came here when I was taking a walk in the woods but I don't remember where" Silver had is answer of 'Where' but there were four more questions that he has to ask directly to his mom.


	3. Chapter 3

The Rise of the Wizard

The red echidna was on Angel Island sleeping peacefully, sitting in front of the Emerald until a visitor came to see him and chirped its head off, and disturbing the echidna's rest.

"Gah! Stupid birds!"

The echidna bended his legs like he was going to do push ups and slapped his hands against his ears with his eyes shut like someone is scratching the chalkboard with chalk.

"This will shut him up!"

Knuckles decided to use his new abilities to make the bird go away; he made the letter 'E' in sign language with one hand while looking at the bird then flicked it open, blowing it back away from Knuckles 'that's better'.

The bird hopped to Knuckles as he was trying to go back to sleep, once it was next to him it looked at the sleeping red creature and chirped into his ear

"GAH!"

Knuckles had enough with this pest

"Go away! I'm tired and I want to sleep! No one wants to be around with you!"

The bird kept its beak shut and began glowing

"Huh?"

It morphed into the shape of a girl, but the girl was mostly a fairy that had a mix of magenta and yellow hair who was crying

"Oh my gosh, I'm so, so sorry" Knuckles apologized "please don't cry". The red echidna snapped at a fairy in disguise also he blew her away "all I just wanted…is to see what creature you are" the fairy cried.

"I'm so sorry for making you cry, my name is Knuckles the Echidna, what's your name?"

"Roxy, the fairy of animals" the girl wiped a tear from her eye 'that would explain why she wanted to know what creature I am'.

"Look Roxy, I promise I won't let that happen again" Knuckles apologized "it's alright, if you want to sleep then I'll let you be" Roxy flew away into the sky and Knuckles fell asleep.

His dream was half a dream, half a nightmare that was about Eggman who killed Ianon and Knuckles was granted of Ianon's powers and killed Eggman then Knuckles gave Ianon her powers back and used the Master Emerald to bring back Ianon to life.

But a man was spying on the echidna as he slept through out the day into the night, his name was Ogron the Wizard an evil Wizard if you ask me. Ogron could see the positive magic dust on Knuckles' body like he jumped into a pit of glitter but the echidna can't see it, infact no one in Mobius can see the dust.

When he saw Knuckles with Roxy, he was already covered in it _'but what fairy put it on his body?'_ Ogron asked himself _'Roxy is out of the picture so it leaves Aisha, Bloom, Flora, Ianon, Musa, Stella, and Tecna'_.

So the Wizard walked closer to the echidna is he could recognized which fairy it came from _'the dust just looks like the same from the others'_ he ran his finger down Knuckles' body and tasted the dust, a cool breeze filled his mouth.

'_Ianon!'_ the Wizard inserted a vial of red liquid mixed with positive magic dust into the red echidna's skin and squirted the liquid into his blood stream _'heh-heh-heh, once the morning sun rises. This creature will become a monster along with his friends and once they awaken they will destroy her! Then I'll find Mephiles and take over the universe! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! NOTHING CAN STOP ME NOW!'_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaoti_c_ Chaoti_x_

Mighty was the first to awaken and he felt like he had been spinning around in circles really fast.

"Oh, my head!" He put one hand on it as his eyes were shut "ugh, I hope it goes away soon" Mighty got out of bed to fix himself breakfast but everyday he wanted the Chocolate and Peanut Butter POP-TARTS from earth, Ianon sometimes go to earth and let her friends try things that were there.

While the POP-TARTS were in the toaster, his head felt dizzy _'Mighty, just ignore it'_ he slowly started to lose sensation in his legs and began to sweat "IANON!" he got down on his hands and knees "IANON!" the girl ran to the helpless armadillo and kneeled next to him.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked "I don't know but I can't feel anything" Mighty felt tired and fell back asleep "poor Mighty, what has happened to you? Maybe I put _way_ too much P.M.D on him" (P.M.D= Positive Magic Dust) *DING!* Charmy flew in the kitchen and saw the two POP-TARTS that came out of the toaster, Mighty instantly awoke and put his POP-TARTS on a plate and sat at the table.

"Mighty, are you feeling alright?" Ianon asked, fixing him a glass of milk "Yeah, felt a little dizzy". _'Odd, odd, odd, I used to get dizzy when I don't eat in a long time…maybe he got up so quick that he felt tired'_ Ianon thought _'And I hope it doesn't happen again' _the fairy girl sat down the cup.

"Ianon, I feel numb in my body again" Mighty told her _'hmm, I wonder why? Maybe I can take the Chaotix team for a picnic in the forest today'_ after a few hours…Charmy, Vector, Espio, Knuckles, Mighty, and Ray lost their feeling in their body.

After Mighty was finished, he decided to take a walk around the forest _'why am I feeling weird today? It's unusual, I never been like this before'_ Mighty suddenly got forced down on hands and knees _'what the heck?!'_ his body became more numb as he kept his eyes shut, waiting for something to happen to him.

After five minutes, his body stopped numbing and a forced command was shoved into his mind: kill Ianon, but he refused _'why would I kill Ianon? She's a nice girl'_ Mighty opened his eyes and he was taller than the trees _'oh my gosh!'_ Mighty's eyes widened and his jaw dropped

***SCREAM!***

'_Thank goodness that we're 30 miles away from the city'_ the armadillo thought as he ran to the scream but when he found the source: Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Ray, and Charmy were giants as well with a core on their cheast but Ianon took them down except Vector so I punched his core and it broke to pieces.

"Thank goodness _that's_ over!" Ianon took a rest from the fight as the five members began shrinking "man, this is gonna hurt" I smashed my core and it hurt really, _really_ bad "Shoot! That hurt way worse than I expected!" it felt like someone threw a hammer at your cheast.

"Mighty, are you okay?" Ianon asked "no! I'm hurt, I punched my core and it freaking hurts!" Ianon rolled her eyes "well you don't have to swear like a sailor, lay down so I can make it feel better" the red and black armadillo did what he was instructed. Ianon used the pain reliever and healing spell on his cheast as he laid on his side.

"Thank you Ianon" the six Chaotix members were back to their normal size "there is something strange going on in Mobius, some magical being thought it was funny to come here and pull a prank on my friends but…whom?" Ianon wondered "what about Roxy?" Knuckles asked "oh good, I asked her if she could visit you and she did". "Roxy would never pull a prank on the Chaotix like that, she's too much of a sweet heart" Espio said "and if we had the power to trace back time to see what happened during the night, we would" Mighty added.

'_Trace…TRACIX!'_

"Guys, I found the problem to our solution…I can use my Tracix power to look into the past and see what happened at the Chaotix Agency _and_ Angel Island, guys…we have a mystery on our hands" (I know, it's a Scooby Doo line that Freddy _always_ says).


	5. Chapter 5

Mysteries Are Always There For Solving Problems

***Chaotix***

The six Chaotix members followed Ianon into the house while she used her Tracix power until it reached to bedtime from yesterday and checked the whole house…no threat.

"Okay then, let's check Angel Island at the Master Emerald" the group ran out the door, Ianon turned into a fairy and levitated her friends off the ground and into the air.

***Silver and Mephiles***

The two hedgehogs woke from their cots "Good Morning Uncle Mephiles" as Silver stood up and stretched his body "Good Morning Nephew Silver" as he did the same.

Mephiles the Dark looked over the darts game, the target had a picture of Clifton Kirk with a few darts that hit his body _'such a pitiful sight to see if someone actually threw darts at him, Clifton is a disgrace to us all! He is a guy that deserves to die for being a bully, no one would come to his funeral if he doesn't stop his evil ways of making fun of people to make him feel better about himself, such a humanity full of stupidity'_.

Mephiles thought then an evil genius idea popped into his mind _'but he will never change! If I used the same idea when I killed Sonic seven years ago then he won't be a nuisance to us anymore! And __**that**__ would make Ianon very happy then I'll be the best brother she ever had!'_ if Mephiles had a mouth, he would have a happy/clever/evil grin on his face. _'But I'll be needing Silver's help as well with this diabolical plan to destroy the boy'_ Mephiles went over to the rack that had the seven Chaos Emeralds and picked up the purple one…his favorite one…including his sister's.

"Mephiles, we're not allowed to touch the Emeralds!" Silver nagged…"why does that matter to you? When you need to know something important" Mephiles said, being close to lying as he turned to his Nephew. "Huh?!" as the white hedgehog cocked his head to the side "our world: Mobius, will someday be destroyed, and you have this person to blame" Mephiles handed Silver the Emerald and it showed Clifton Kirk standing in front of the burning world on a building, laughing evilly.

"I see it!" he gave Mephiles the Emerald back looking at his Uncle "if I eliminate that guy, our world will be saved?" the Shadow look alike gave his Nephew a nod "we'll do it once Ianon takes us to Earth then we'll take him down to Hell where he belongs".

Silver gave him a nod "we will, together as a family!"

*Few pebbles thrown at a window and creepy music plays like someone is about to get murdered*

"I think it came from the front door!"

The two walked cautiously as they walked to the main room, one they made it to the front door…a letter slipped through the hole where letters go through (some houses have that). The letter was red and stamped close by white wax "what's this?" Mephiles picked up the letter and opened it with a note inside…not just any note, a **demanding** note.

Silver and Mephiles swallowed their saliva in a scared way

"I'll read it"

Their bodies were trembling as Mephiles opened the note:

"Dear Ianon Magic, I know what you have: your brother Mephiles Magic…I'll be waiting for you outside the building until you surrender him to me **immediately! **And very clever of putting a force field around it so I wouldn't take him myself! Sincerely- Ogron the Wizard of the Black Circle"

Mephiles walked to a close blinded window and took a small peek through it with Silver, seeing Ogron himself with his back facing the house

"OH SHOOT!, that's not good" Silver said

"I don't care, I'm gonna kill the wizard myself if I have to do it!"

Mephiles ran too Ianon's/their room and grabbed the Chaos Emeralds and became his crystallized form "hold up Uncle, you can't leave the house" as Silver followed the marching Mephiles with the Chaos Emeralds circling him "I know that!".

Mephiles walked to the window and took a peek again "his back is still facing the house, this is my chance Sil, but I need your help" Mephiles said "keep him still as I kill him" the white hedgehog nodded. Mephiles pulled up the blinds all the way then opened the window _'prepare to die father'_ he shot the beam and it went right through Ogron…then Mephiles stopped after a few seconds but he didn't fall and die "what the heck?! It didn't work!".

The Wizard turned around seeing the two hedgehogs looking through the window "so, you're what's become of my son?, hiding inside the force field because you're too big of a coward to face me?" Ogron insulted

Mephiles went outside but didn't pass the force field line which is a ring of mushrooms around the house "Mephiles don't! He could get you if you pass the line!" Silver warned, Mephiles listened "what do you want with me? Father".

Ogron grinned "I want you to give birth to the ultimate weapon" the wizard took out a jar and a sperm egg was in it, swimming in clean water "what is it from?"

"It's a mixed breed of Medusa and an Echidna but does not feed the blood off from its mother, it only eats the flesh off of deer and mountain lions, and they are called Echorodons" Ogron explained (sorry that I used Echorodons, Misty the Hedgehog)

"THEN GO DO THAT TO KNUCKLES! I AIN'T GIVING BIRTH TO AN ECHO-WHACHAMACALLEMS!"

"_Echorodons_" Ogron said slowly

"**WHATEVER!** I know that I'm your son but you don't have to do some mutation science to me! Why do you want to take over the Magic Dimension anyways?"

Mephiles stepped past the line.

"Let's fight fist to fist, NOW!"

Ogron set down the jar and the two began fighting "you will DIE father! Here and now! You may be in the stories of history but you will never have a Happily Ever After!"

The two kept fighting until they had wounds on their bodies "Mephiles, I am your father! You should obey me!" Mephiles gave him a punch in the face "NEVER!" the hedgehog kicked the wizards in the stomach, twice "I gave you life and THIS is how you repay me! The irony of it all is…I gave you life…NOW I'll take it back!".

"No! I was born…to destroy YOU!"

Mephiles kicked his "father's" cheast and his "father" got on his knees with one hand on the sore: his mortal spot

"**ENERGY SPEAR!**"

Mephiles shot his "father's" weak spot and Ogron slowly turned to ash then blew away in the wind but the rest of the three frozen wizards became ash as well.

"Mephiles! My son!" the hedgehog turned around seeing a brown long haired woman with brown eyes wearing a sky blue dress that reached to her shins, she wore blue high heels with translucent blue gloves and on her head was a Queen's crown "MOM!".

The hedgehog ran to her, the Queen picked up her first born and hugged him "oh Mephiles, I knew you could do it!" she put her son on the ground and turned to Silver "and you must be my future Grandson Silver!" the white hedgehog ran to her and she picked him up "yes Grandmother, I am"…after a few minutes of waiting, Ianon returned with the Chaotix after visiting Angel Island. Ianon told her mom of her adventures with her new friends and boyfriend also Mephiles told Ianon that he defeated Ogron.

"Ianon" Queen Elisabeth said "yes mom?" Ianon asked "there is a conches fairy inside you, if you cry…she will be reliesed. Her name is Isabelle, opposite of your name…you both share the same brain but a different person. She is the fairy of the rainbows and please do try to get along with her" the Queen noted before she left in a flash of light.


	6. Chapter 6

The Threat Note

Everyone was enjoying relaxation at the beach, tanning and sitting in a chair with sunglasses on, Ianon was in her Sophix transformation that was close to Tecna's. Once the red echidna saw her in that outfit, Knuckles called her a sexy babe and she giggled. Also Ianon cried tears a few hours ago and Isabelle was reliesed into the world but she was a walking rainbow: her high heels, tights, dress, and her wings but she looked _exactly_ like Ianon also Shadow called Isabelle the 'Ianon Faker'.

Isabelle was wearing a rainbow bikini, playing with Amy and Cream in the ocean water

"HEY IANON!"

'_What does that armadillo want now?'_ Ianon thought as she ate a pretzel dog with mustard, Mighty handed Ianon a note and she read it out loud for everyone to hear:

"**Dear Ianon, my girl rival…I'm on Earth, waiting for you to come back to ************High School to challenge me to the death in a battle against you and my new machine, but if you don't come…then I'm coming after you to kill you in your sleep. So what's it going to be? ****:-)**** ~Clifton Kirk"**

Ianon crumpled the note "Team Sonic, Dark, Chaotix, Silver, Metal and Mephiles! We're going to Earth" the teams cheered once they heard the news except Omega "You can't hide from me Clifton Kirk, this time…you're mine!"


End file.
